Like A Hero
by Huntress79
Summary: His death shattered their lives, but they at least knew that he died a hero. Entry for "The Dearly Departed Challenge" over at CCOAC. I got Derek Morgan assigned. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH! Probably not my best work...
1. Prologue - The Last Time

Like A Hero

**Summary:** His death shattered their lives, but they at least knew that he died a hero.

**Notes:** Entry for "The Dearly Departed Challenge" over at CCOAC. I got Derek Morgan assigned. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but maybe I should ask Dave Rossi for some financial assistance to change that…

* * *

Prologue - The Last Time

The team was ready for some well-deserved downtime, after they spent the majority of the last seven weeks hunting unsubs all over the country, with only short stops in Washington to change the contents of their go-bags. When they came back to the office after closing the last case in Oregon, Section Chief Erin Strauss was already waiting for them.

"Chief Strauss, is something wrong?" Aaron Hotchner asked.

"Yes, agents, it is." She paused a moment, taking in the mixture of exhaustion and anticipation in their faces. "I have a new case for you", she said, only to be met with a chorus of groans.

"Erin, you know that we practically had back-to-back cases the last few weeks?" David Rossi was probably one of the calmest persons she ever had met, but now she saw a fire blazing in his dark eyes.

"Yes, Agent Rossi, I know. But this case can't wait, it comes from very high-up."

"Alright, Chief Strauss, what's this case about?" Aaron spoke up again, his voice laced with tiredness.

"Actually, it's not a case, it's an order. You all are ordered to stay away from this office for the next two weeks for some resting." She had to suppress a smile upon seeing their faces light up. "What are you waiting? Get home!" Erin said, the smile finally blossoming out on her face, belying the hard edge in her words. Not waiting for her to repeat the commando, the team turned and practically fled out of the bullpen, not knowing that this would be the very last time they would be together as the "magnificent Seven" of the BAU.

None of the team members wasted time to get out of Washington. JJ drove up to Pennsylvania with her boys to visit her family. Spencer flew out to Las Vegas to pay a visit to his mother at her new home. Blake took off to Paris to meet as well with some friends who lived there as well as her husband James between two of his tours as a doctor. Aaron decided to take Jack down to South Carolina for some lessons in family history. David drove up to his cabin, mostly to work on the next chapter of his latest book, but also to do some hunting. Pen went to New York to attend a comic book convention, and Derek went to Chicago to spend some time with his mum and his sisters.


	2. Chapter 1 - Aaron, Erin, Dave

AN: Hello, my lovelies! Here's the next chapter of "Like A Hero". This and the next two chapters are written with Aaron as the main person, but at the same time it all revolves around Derek. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Aaron, Erin, Dave"_

* * *

They all were about to go in the second week of their downtime when it all changed. The minute Aaron got the call, he knew that the team, no, the ragtag family they had formed over the years, would never be the same.

It was early in the morning when his mobile started to vibrate on the nightstand. Thinking that they were about to be called back for a very urgent case, Aaron was more than surprised to see the name of his second in command flashing on the screen.

"Derek, this better be good", he muttered before answering with "Hotchner".

"Agent Hotchner?"

To his surprise, the voice was female and somewhat familiar, though he couldn't place it at the moment.

"Yes it is. Who am I talking to?"

"Oh, my bad. Agent Hotchner, this is Fran Morgan, Derek's mom. I guess we met when my son was suspected for murder several years ago."

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan, we did. Is Derek alright?"

He hadn't even finished his inquiry when he heard a series of sniffles, followed by the sound of a mobile being handed over to someone else.

"Agent Hotchner, Desiree Morgan speaking. Sorry for the change, but…", he heard her taking a deep breath, as if to calm herself, "but Derek's dead. My brother is dead."

Aaron was thankful that he had the initial idea to sit back on his bed before he answered the phone. Otherwise, he probably would find himself on the floor right now. It took some time to comprehend the news. Derek dead – but how? Why? Why him?

"What… what happened?" Aaron asked, his voice carrying the shock he was experiencing.

"We were about to have a barbeque when Mom noticed that we had run out of some things that were necessary for the BBQ. And before any of us could react, Derek was out of the door, calling back over his shoulder that he would go down to the small grocery store. Next thing we hear police sirens heading down the same street. And a few minutes later, Det. Gordinski is standing at our front door, telling us about an attempted robbery… and that Derek was shot." She paused, and once again, Aaron could hear sniffles. "At first, we thought that Gordinski was joking, but then I took another look at his face, and that told me that he wasn't joking at all. Sarah took Mom back to the living room, and I asked Gordinski to tell me all the details. And he did. Derek was just inside the shop when two boys stormed in, guns drawn, demanding money. Derek just wanted to talk them down, but instead they shot him." Aaron had to strain his ears to hear the last part, as Desiree's voice was more and more quivering as she was fighting the tears.

"Desiree, first of all, my deepest sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner, but I give it back to you. I know that he was more than just colleague to all of you. He told us that he considered all of you as a second family. And I speak for all of us that we would appreciate if you would come for the funeral."

"I take it that it will be held in Chicago."

"Yes it will. As soon as I know the date and place, I will contact you."

"I would appreciate that. There is one thing I need to know as I know that at least one of our colleagues will want to have an answer to that. Was he dead in an instant?"

"No, they took him to Cook County, where he underwent surgery to remove the bullets almost upon arrival, but the damage was too big to save him. He died on the table." He could hear a doorbell ringing in the background. "Agent Hotchner…"

"Go, Desiree, and thank you for letting me know."

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner."

With that, she hang up, leaving Aaron to his thoughts, memories and a task he would rather not have to do – letting the team know about the next tragedy.

* * *

The first call on his list was to Erin Strauss. Putting their personal differences aside, Aaron thought that as their boss, she should know it before the team. He called her office, only to be told that she was on vacation as well. Suppressing a small grin, he dialed her mobile, which she answered after the second ring.

"Strauss."

"Chief Strauss, Aaron Hotchner speaking."

"Aaron, has something happened?"

"Yes, ma'am, it has. And I would suggest that you sit down before I continue." He heard the shuffle of a chair.

"Alright, I'm sitting. What's so urgent?"

"Derek Morgan is dead."

He was met with dead silence at first, then he heard a dog barking (which he identified as Mudgie), followed by a gruff "Cara, you're okay?", laced with worry. At next Aaron heard the phone being placed down and a button being operated.

"I take it I'm on speaker."

"Yeah, Aaron, you are. What in the world did you tell Erin to cause her to go into shock?"

"Dave, Derek's dead."

"WHAT!? Are you kidding?"

"No, Dave, I'm not. I just got the call myself." He could hear his long-time friend sitting down. "And believe me when I say that I wish for myself that this is just a dream I just can't wake up from."

For several seconds, none of them said a word. Erin was the first to get over the initial shock, but only to utter a tear-laced "How?"

"As far as Desiree, Derek's sister, told me, he tried to stop a robbery at a small shop. He was unarmed, but he tried nonetheless, resulting in him being shot several times."

"Did they get those bastards?" came from David, the initial worry replaced by open anger.

"I don't know, but as soon as I'm done calling the team, I will contact Det. Gordinski."

"Agent Hotchner, did you just say Gordinski?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did. I know, quite the irony that exact the same Detective who wanted to nail Derek for murder is the one to notify the family."

"Aaron, should we call some from the team for you? You shouldn't…"

"No, Dave, I can handle it. Sure, it's definitely a task I rather would do not, but I'm the team leader. It's better to hear it from me than from anyone else."

"Alright, Aaron, but just keep it in mind that we are a family, and therefore we help each other."

And with that, both men hung up.

* * *

_next chapter: Baby Girl and JJ..._


	3. Chapter 2 - Penelope, JJ

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner, but RL was having an extravaganza! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Penelope and JJ"_

* * *

After ending the call to Dave and Erin, Aaron went over to the small kitchen area to get some coffee. While waiting for the beverage to brew, he scrolled through the contacts list on his mobile, considering which of his teammates to tell the bad news next. He finally decided on Penelope, Derek's best friend within the team, knowing that she probably would take the news the worst. Taking a deep sigh, he pressed the button to dial her phone.

"A wonderful good morning, Boss man. Are you missing us all?"

He couldn't help but wince upon hearing her usual voice, so full of happiness, life and cheer. And Aaron felt his heart breaking for her that he was about to shatter her entire world.

"Boss man, you're with me? You're okay over there?"

"Penelope", he heard her gasp at his use of her first name, "something happened. Something really bad. And I would like you to sit down."

"Okay, Hotch, I'm sitting. It's one of the team, right? Please tell me it's not Reid or JJ."

"No, it's not one of them". He could her letting go of the breath she had been holding. "Pen, it's Derek."

"My Hot Stuff? What about him? What happened?"

"Pen… he… oh, damn it… Pen, he's dead."

"No! Hotch, tell me for your own sake that you're kidding me! I talked to him just two days ago. He can't be dead!"

Aaron could perfectly relate to her reluctance to believe the truth, as it was as hard for him too. But as he knew from his own experience, you have to accept it at some point, otherwise you wouldn't be able to move on.

"I'm sorry, Pen, but he is."

"How?" All of a sudden, all the anger fled her voice, replaced by the first batch of tears. "And who told you?"

"Fran and Desiree Morgan. As they told me, Derek was trying to stop a robbery at a local shop, but he got shot several times. They even took him to a hospital, but there was too much damage done." Once again, he was met with silence. Silence which was only interrupted by some heavy sniffles. It took several minutes before she could form proper words in her head.

"Do you… do you know when the funeral will be?"

"No, Pen, but Desiree told me that it will definitely held in Chicago."

"Okay, boss man, no matter when, I'm taking that day off."

"Pen," he paused to get her full attention, "we all will. We owe him that at least."

"Yes, Hotch, that we do. And I'm sorry for my outburst earlier."

"Don't be, Pen, I knew that you of all people would take the news the worst. Not only for you being his best friend within the team, but also for you just being you. You always try to embrace life to the fullest, and I still remember when you got the news about Emily."

"Yeah, it's like a damn déjà-vu. One I wish I wouldn't have to experience ever again."

"Me too, Penelope, me too."

"One thing, Hotch: are you going to tell Emily, or should I let her know via Skype?"

"No, I'm gonna do it."

They hung up, and while taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee, Aaron couldn't help but think "three down, three to go."

* * *

Next on his list was JJ, and after finishing his coffee and getting dressed, Aaron dialed her number, which was answered after the third ring by her husband, Detective Will LaMontagne.

"LaMontagne."

"Will, it's me Aaron."

"Aaron, something's up? Should I wake JJ?"

"Yeah, Will, please wake her. But you should keep sitting in your bed, as the news aren't the best. And you should put me on speaker."

"Okay". Aaron could hear the New Orleans-born detective softly talking to his wife, trying to rouse her out of Morpheus' arms. After a few minutes, the voice of the profiler and former media liaison came over the speaker.

"Aaron, what's up? Will said something about bad news."

"Yeah, you can say that loud. JJ, Derek's dead."

For the third time that day, Aaron was met with silence before hearing a whispered "Oh my God" from his colleague.

"Aaron, what happened?" Will asked in lieu of his wife.

"He tried to stop a robbery back home in Chicago, and ended up with several bullets."

"I have to call Pen, before she…"

"JJ, stop! She already knows, I spoke to her before I called you."

"Oh… oh! Sorry, Aaron, but we both know how close these two were."

"Yeah, that's why I called her right after Strauss."

"You called Strauss?"

"Yeah, why not? Erin has changed, as we all could see over the past months, and somehow, she's as much part of the team as you and I are."

"Yeah, right, sorry Aaron, guess my emotions are running wild right now."

"It's okay, Jennifer, it's quite a shock."

"Hotch, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, as far as you could be after receiving news like that, but I guess I will deal with it after I told it all of you."

"Hotch, we're coming back to DC as soon as possible", Will said, the shock evident in his voice and his accent heavier than usual.

"Okay, Will, just give me a call when you're home. And drive carefully."

"Will do, Aaron."

"Hotch, did they tell you anything about the funeral?"

"Yes and no. They don't have a date by now, but they will hold it in Chicago. And we all will attend it, no matter when it will be."

Once again, Aaron heard the click of the phone, ending the call. He was a bit surprised at JJ's calmness, but he blamed it partially on the fact that he and Will had woken her up.

* * *

_Next chapter: Emily, Reid and Blake, with a guest appearance in Emily's part..._


	4. Chapter 3 - Reid, Blake, Emily

AN: Once again, thanks for your reviews and favorites. This chapter is the longest and was the hardest to write, not only because Aaron is reaching some kind of a breaking point, but also since there are Reid, Emily and Blake in it, three characters I'm not really good at writing. I hope I did them some justice. There's also a guest appearance by Clyde Easter, Emily's boss at Interpol, played (as in the series) by Sebastian Roché. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Reid, Blake, Emily"_

* * *

Over the next hour, Aaron was keeping himself busy. First things first, he woke up his son, telling him the news in a way the young boy would understand. But he couldn't help but think that his sweet little son had more experience with death and funerals than probably every single one of his classmates.

After having breakfast, Aaron sent Jack packing, while he tried to reach the next teammate, namely Dr. Spencer Reid. Knowing that the young genius also had more than a fair share of deaths happening to people around him, he tried to get the news to him in a way they were lest shocking.

"Hotch, do we have a new case? I can be on the next plane back to DC…"

"Reid, take a breath. And please sit down."

"Oh, ok, I'm sitting. Did something happen? Are you and Jack okay?"

Aaron had to suppress a chuckle. Leave it to their team "baby" to worry about the youngest family members first.

"Yeah, Jack and I are okay, as far as you can be after receiving news like that. And before you ask, JJ and Henry are okay, too."

He could hear Reid letting out a breath he apparently had kept holding. And under other circumstances, Aaron would be more than grateful for the worry for the well-being of both his and JJ's little man.

"Which news? Hotch, what happened?"

"Spencer, Derek's dead."

"Wh… whh… what?" It was said with great calmness, but the increase in his breathing told Aaron that his young colleague was about to become more and more agitated.

"Spence, calm down. You won't do yourself any good if you get all worked up."

"Hotch, you can't break news like that to me and then tell me to calm down. Derek was my best friend, and I wasn't there to help him."

"Spencer, none of us could have helped him."

"How can you know that? And how did he die?"

"You know that he was back in Chicago, visiting his family?" He heard a soft "mhm" and took this for an answer. "They had run out of some things and Derek went down to the shop. Then two boys tried to rob the shop, Derek tried to stop them, and he ended up with several bullets."

"Did… did he… did he die on location?"

"No, they took him to the hospital, but there was too much damage done to save him."

Next thing Aaron could hear over the phone was some shuffling, and he guessed that Spencer was already packing his go-bag to take the next flight from Vegas to DC.

"Have you told anyone else? Does Penelope know?"

"Yes, she does. Just as Dave, Erin, Will and JJ."

"Should I call Blake?"

"No, Spencer, that's my job. I already left a message on her mailbox. And I also have to notify Emily."

"Oh, right. So, is there anything I can do? Cause I want to do anything. I could fly to Chicago and assist the local troops."

"No, Spencer, you won't do a thing like that. The Chicago PD can handle the case, and if they need assistance, I will ask Sam Cooper for help. But there is one thing you can do."

"What, Hotch? What can I do?"

"Keep yourself together, son. I know you're teetering on the edge, you feel lost, but believe me, I'm feeling lost too. Just come back to DC and we all will pull through this, together. As a family. Can you do this for me? Or better, for Derek?"

"Yeah, Hotch, I can. No, I will do that. For Derek."

Before Aaron could come up with a response, Spencer hung up, leaving him to collapse on his bed, letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

"Dad!" He could feel a small hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Daddy!"

Pulling himself finally together, Aaron turned around, only to be met with the worrisome face of his son Jack.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?"

Instead of answering, the boy held up his mobile, which was chirping away. Nodding a thanks and ruffling Jack's hair, Aaron took the device, reading Blake's name on the display.

"Thanks for calling back, Alex."

He didn't even try to cloak the remnants of the tears in his voice. After all, Aaron was just a human being.

"Hotch, what has happened? You sound as if you've been crying."

"Yeah, I've been. Blake, I need you to take the next flight to DC."

"Why? I mean, yeah, okay, sure."

He knew her for only some time, but in this time he hadn't hear her stuttering so much.

"Alex, Derek Morgan is dead. Shot during an attempted robbery back in Chicago."

"Have you told Spencer already?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't good. He's getting agitated, and for the first time since I know him I'm not sure if I can handle him."

"Don't worry, Hotch, I'm sure we all will lend a hand. It might sound a bit high coming from me, but we are a family, and yeah, I know that I didn't have the best start with the most of you, but I consider you all my family. Even Erin."

"Wow. You should tell her that some time, Alex. She needs to hear it from you."

"Yeah, if I only could bring up the courage. Anyway, since my flight will definitely detour via London, should I contact Interpol for Emily?"

"No, but you could send me a message with your flight dates. Maybe we can arrange that the two of you can fly over together."

"Yeah, can do that. Keep me updated on Emily."

Without waiting on him responding, the latest addition to the team hung up. Shaking his head, Aaron only could wonder about Blake. As brilliant as she was as a team member, her people skills were as bad as Spencer's were back in the day.

* * *

Aaron and Jack finally left the family inn outside of Charleston and drove over to the airport of the city. While they were waiting for their flight to board, Aaron's mobile began to ring. Since he had left messages to both Emily's and Clyde's number over the last hours, he had quite a hunch on who might give him a call right now.

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, how can I be of assistance?"

"Well, Agent Easter, you could put Emily on a hold for the next time."

"You mean I should keep her from going undercover." It wasn't said as a question, it was a statement. And for the first time since he met Clyde Easter, Aaron was somewhat thankful for the bluntness of the British agent.

"Yeah, something like that."

"And why should I do that?"

"Clyde, you remember Emily's former team mates?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"Well, Derek Morgan is dead. And Emily…"

"…was his partner most of the time. Wasn't he the one who found her after Doyle stabbed her?"

"Yes, he was." He heard the door of Clyde's office opening. "And now…"

"Hold on, I put you on speaker. There's someone who wants to speak to you, Emily."

"Who?"

"It's me, Emily."

"Aaron, how's everybody back home?" Before he could answer, she continued. "Hold on, if you call Clyde and leave several messages on my number, something very bad must have happened." He heard her sitting down. "Alright, Hotch, spill it."

"Em, Derek's dead."

"What? No, you're joking, right? Tell me you're joking."

"No, Emily, I'm not."

"Oh… my… God. What the hell happened?"

Once again, Aaron related the details he knew about Derek's departure to Emily and Clyde, and even if he couldn't see his former teammate, he practically could feel her fighting the tears.

"Hotch, I'll be on the next flight to DC." Again, he heard some shuffling, indicating that the ambassador's daughter was about to leave the office.

"Emily, hold on."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Blake is on the way from Paris to DC. Her flight will be on London Heathrow in two hours. You might wanna catch it."

"Alright, thanks, Hotch. See you in DC."

He practically could see her fleeing the office and the building, trying to compartmentalize her emotions as she did so many times before.

* * *

_Next chapter: The funeral (short, but with surprise guests) and a view to the other side..._


	5. Epilogue - The Funeral

AN: Guest appearance by Tessa, played by Lindsey McKeon. If the name doesn't ring a bell: Tessa is a reaper we met for the first time in the season premiere of "Supernatural" Season 2 and has kind of a connection with Dean, though he doesn't remember her at all. The concept of "your own piece of heaven" is also derived from "Supernatural", where it is shown in the Season 5 episode "The Dark Side Of The Moon". Sorry that it's so short, but I can't write a funeral, not for the life of me. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"The Funeral / Derek's POV"_

* * *

Exactly a week after his violent death, Derek Morgan was put to rest at the same cemetery where his father already was buried. Next to his family, the whole BAU was attending the funeral. Surprising for all of them, especially Spencer, was that even Jason Gideon, Ashley Seaver, Max Ryan and Elle Greenaway showed up, as well as Sam Cooper's entire team, Agent Anderson and other agents from several field offices who had fond memories of the agent. Another surprise came from Det. Gordinski, who finally saw Derek for who he had become and not for the distraught kid he once was. When it was time to carry the casket to the burial side, Gordinski was the first to grab a handle, followed by Hotch, Dave, Spencer, Will and Mick Ryan from Sam Cooper's team. After a short sermon from the minister, and each of them saying goodbye, Derek was finally handed over to the earth.

Before leaving the cemetery, Desiree invited them all over to their house for the wake. Most of the other FBI agents declined politely, but Aaron and the team, Jason, Elle, and Sam Cooper's team accepted.

* * *

On another plane of existence, Derek Morgan stood at a window, looking over the backyard of his parental home, watching his teammates, family and friends mourning his death. He was so engrossed in the scenery that he didn't notice the young woman coming to a stop next to him.

"They will get over it." He cast a glance at her. "It will take some time, but they will learn to live without you. Even Penelope."

"And that's supposed to make it easier for me?"

"No. But that's how the world turns, sweetheart. People die every day, all over the world, but life goes on."

"But…"

"What, Derek?"

"I've never told her how I really felt."

She turned him by the shoulder, forcing him to look away from his friends and facing her.

"She knows, she knew it all the time. But you and she weren't meant to be together. Not romantically, at least."

"How do you know? There's some big book where everything's written, our whole life mapped out the second we're born?"

"Yeah, something like that. But I'm not allowed to tell you." She looked him in the eye, then cast a glance over his shoulder to the window. "So, you're ready for the next step?"

"The next step?"

"Yeah, your own piece of heaven. And there's someone already waiting for you."

"Who?"

"Take a guess."

Derek heard the voice, but couldn't believe it.

"Dad?"

"Yes son, welcome home. Though my heart breaks for your mum and your sisters for losing the next family member, I'm happy to see you here." While he was talking, Tessa lead Derek to a portal, made of pure white light, indicating for him to step through. With some hesitation, Derek did as told – only to end up in front of an exact copy of their home back in Chicago.

"Dad?"

There was some movement on the front porch, and only a second later, Derek's father was standing there, like Derek had him in his memories. Tall, proud, confident.

"Come on, son, join me up here."

And with that, Derek's father sat down on the old bench that used to be right next to the door. Derek didn't need to be asked twice and sat down right next to his father, talking to him for the rest of eternity.

_FIN_


End file.
